nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:White mau5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pack-a-Punch Machine (Black Ops) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mario4154 (talk) 04:23, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Test [[User:White mau5| ' White mau5 ']]''' Talk ''' 05:02, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help, and like the spike avi. I am the Mare of the Night! (talk) 14:10, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adopting I attempted too, but Mario4154 has edited too recently to do it. I'll do it again soon, if no other admins show up. I am the Mare of the Night! (talk) 20:28, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear it Mau. See you when I see you. Hey, haven't you been on the MLP wiki chat? I am the Mare of the Night! (talk) 22:27, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thats fine with me Mau, I just thought I recognized you. Thank you for coming here and helping out! I am the Mare of the Night! (talk) 11:44, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for those edits! I have to ask, do you play Zombies, and if you do, what system? Samantha says Bye Bye! (talk) 20:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) You replied... Fast, to say the least. Thats a slight bummer, I play on PS3. Still, thanks for telling meh! Even though I'm slightly envious you will get mods... XD Samantha says Bye Bye! (talk) 20:20, September 13, 2013 (UTC) XD, Just, XD Samantha says Bye Bye! (talk) 20:38, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Uffda I'm having trouble finding the original entry for Tombstone Soda in the history. That Dj guy made good on an edit, but it is unproffesional, and the one before was better. If you can find it and revert it, please do so. Thank you Mau. Also, side topic; love that avatar. Mr. Black Ops, out (talk) 17:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem about the avatar. About the tombstone soda thing. I went back 3 or 4 months, and the entry was the same all the way back. So, I'm just gonna write a new one. Thanks anyway Mau! Mr. Black Ops, out (talk) 20:11, September 18, 2013 (UTC) In it's deaththrows Mau, I'm gonna level with you. This wiki has been dying for almost a full year now. I've been the most active editor here, because I joined up right as the last admin went silent. There have been a few good editors that joined, but one by one, they all went silent. Even I failed this wiki during the summer, not making any edits, or even coming on. You, you are the most recent editor thats done this wiki good. Still, I expect the wiki to finally go silent soon, maybe in a couple of months, etc. It's the hard truth Mau, I just thank you for helping while this place has a little bit of fight left in it. Mr. Black Ops, out (talk) 13:09, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully Mau, Hopefully. Mr. Black Ops, out (talk) 14:24, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bureaucrat Rights Yes, I remember recently somebody tried to get bureaucrat rights even though I was still editing. Somebody named Robin or something along those lines was kind enough to mention my name, and recommended I do what you also just said. I've been thinking a lot about it lately, but with school starting back up, I won't have much free time, but when I get more, possibly during a break, I will try to figure things out. I would also promote the past bureaucrats to admins too, in case they ever came back. Thank you. Mario4154 (talk) 19:42, October 9, 2013 (UTC)